


I promessi sposi (di Asgard)

by BuFr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la loro ultima conversazione, Odino non aveva fatto in tempo a spiegare a Loki tutta la verità riguardo i suoi piani di pace con Jotunheim. Ora, dopo tutte le peripezie che il figlio adottivo ha provocato sulla Terra, è venuto il momento di risolvere il malinteso.<br/><b> One-shot vincitrice del primo contest fanfiction indetto dalla pagina facebook "The Rainbow side of Marvel" nel giugno 2012. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	I promessi sposi (di Asgard)

**Author's Note:**

> La fanfiction è stata scritta prima dell'uscita di _Thor - The dark world_ e si colloca idealmente subito dopo il finale di _Avengers_.
> 
> E' dedicata a Rei Hino, che mi ha aiutato a carpire l'unica chiave di lettura sensata del film 'Thor';
> 
> e ovviamente pure a Tom,  
> che gli dei (norreni) l'abbiano in gloria.

“Allora. Si è verificato un bel po' di trambusto di recente e non c'è stata più la possibilità di fare due chiacchiere a quattr'occhi con voi due ragazzi.”

Odino sembrava in imbarazzo. Dopo la guerra con Jotunheim e i  _fastidi_  che Loki aveva procurato al pianeta Midgard, il suo figlio adottivo era stato sottoposto al giudizio severo di Asgard e aveva già affrontato un periodo di reclusione per espiare la sua colpa, ma il cuore di Odino si era fatto tenero, con gli anni e, d'altro canto, si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile verso il figlio adottato. Non era mai stato chiaro.

Li aveva convocati entrambi, soli. Loki teneva lo sguardo basso  _sempre_ , da quando era tornato ad Asgard. Thor, da parte sua, aveva trovato nuovi legami su Midgard, nuovi amici. Era diventato più saggio e sereno rispetto a un tempo, l'erede in cui Odino aveva sempre sperato. Aveva chiesto clemenza, per il fratello, più volte. Era talmente ingenuo da non capire che per Loki il suo comportamento non faceva altro che aprire di più la sua ferita all'orgoglio.

“In particolare devo scusarmi con te, Loki. Ho sempre rimandato di spiegarti quali erano le tue origini” disse Odino guardando attentamente il figlio minore: “Nella mia ignoranza ritenevo più importante che tu ti sentissi parte di questa famiglia. Thor è il mio erede, ma scegliere lui non ha mai significato metterti in secondo piano. Ve lo ripeto da quando siete piccoli: entrambi siete nati per essere re. Anche tu sei di sangue reale, Loki: sei l'unico erede rimasto di Laufey. Nonostante quello che hai cercato di fare al popolo di Jotunheim, essi ora sanno chi sei e non ti danno la colpa; in fondo, sono stato io a portarti ad Asgard e convincerti che eri uno dei nostri.”

“Loki  _è_ uno dei nostri” rispose Thor convinto. Si voltò verso di lui, che lo ignorava manifestatamente: “Tu sarai sempre mio fratello.”

Odino accennò un sorriso e proseguì: “So che esiste un affetto profondo tra voi e sono sempre state queste le mie intenzioni. Se Thor non fosse stato bandito, se noi due avessimo concluso la nostra conversazione di quel giorno, ti avrei spiegato, Loki, qual è stata la scelta che ho compiuto anni fa. Ti ho detto che volevo mettere pace tra Asgard e Jotunheim attraverso di voi, unici eredi delle due famiglie reali. Intendevo dire che, attraverso la vostra unione, avremmo ottenuto la pace.”

Stavolta, Loki alzò lo sguardo interrogativo. Non sembrava aver compreso bene, ma comunque più di suo fratello Thor che fissava inespressivo il padre.

A disagio, Odino si schiarì la voce. Non pensava di dover essere più chiaro di così: “Quando Thor avesse avuto l'età, avrebbe preso le redini del regno e voi avreste regnato insieme. Contraendo matrimonio. Ci sarebbero stati due re, insomma.”

Loki fece schioccare involontariamente il metallo delle manette. Lui stesso rigido come un pezzo di ferro.

“Matri... monio?” ripeté Thor. Si fece due calcoli e poi chiese: “Tra chi?”

Questa volta Odino si massaggiò le tempie esasperato: “Tra voi, tra gli eredi, Thor!!”

“No! No no no no, no!!” esplose Loki per lo  _shock_ : “Cos'è, uno scherzo che non fa ridere? Ti faccio notare che siamo due maschi!”

“Un matrimonio tra me e Loki?” ripeté stranito il biondo.

“Vero, ma tecnicamente, va bene” disse Odino e sopra la barba le gote si imporporarono un poco; spiegò, frettoloso: “Il fatto è che... Quelli della tua, della tua specie, Loki, insomma, possono... Hanno la possibilità di generare figli, dunque... Non c'è un'effettiva ragione per considerare impossibile un matrimonio del genere, anche se così poco ortodosso... E poi due re possono essere un'ottima guida in questi tempi così particolari.”

“Sposare Loki?” balbettò Thor.

“Continua a non far ridere, padre!” urlò l'altro. “Cioè tu mi avresti, mi avresti adottato con l'idea di...? Oh, no. No no no. Mai.”

“Ma... io e Loki siamo fratelli!” si inserì infine Thor, del tutto spaesato.

“Siete cresciuti come fratelli ma anche come futuri sposi. Vostra madre ne era a conoscenza e vi ha spinto sempre a essere solidali e aiutarvi l'un l'altro... Avete sempre avuto il nostro amore, entrambi, con l'idea che la famiglia non si sarebbe mai divisa ma anzi, avrebbe prosperato attraverso la vostra ulteriore unione. So che ora con tutto quello che è successo le cose sono cambiate, che Loki dovrà ancora pagare per ciò che ha fatto, ma volevo... Volevo che sapeste la verità, fino alla fine. Però sarete voi a scegliere.”

“Tu pensi davvero che sarebbe stata la cosa migliore, padre?” chiese Thor aggrottando la fronte.

“Ne sono  _sempre_ stato convinto” rispose secco lui. “La cosa più giusta, in assoluto. Voi vi completereste a vicenda, sareste dei buoni re insieme. Pensateci.”

“Padre, non puoi... Non puoi aver veramente creduto una cosa del genere!” minacciò Loki quasi isterico. Poi, di botto, si fece paonazzo. Era difficile capire se la sua fosse rabbia oppure vergogna. Thor si avvicinò per aiutarlo, ma lui si scostò da lui con un colpo secco.

“Non mi toccare.”

“Ma io volevo solo...”

“Stai lontano da me, Thor” intimò Loki offeso. Poi, distogliendo lo sguardo ancora di più, finì per arrossire di nuovo. Odino li guardò entrambi e scosse la testa, chiedendosi come gli era potuta venire un'idea così balzana. Eppure, aveva riposto fede in essa per tantissimo tempo.

 

Non si era ripreso nemmeno ancora dalla scoperta che Loki non fosse veramente suo fratello; carburare questa nuova informazione a breve era assolutamente impossibile per Thor.

Loki lo odiava, pensò Thor fissando la propria immagine riflessa nell'acqua della fontana. L'aveva sempre odiato. Scoprire che non c'era nessun legame di sangue tra loro aveva legittimato quella distanza che Loki aveva tenuto da lui sempre più mano a mano che crescevano. Non era così da bambini: allora Loki rispondeva sempre al suo richiamo, spesso Thor si infilava a  parlare nel suo letto e lui lo accoglieva e si addormentavano insieme. Da un certo punto in poi, aveva cominciato a scacciarlo da lì. Poi aveva iniziato a non giocare più con lui fuori dal castello e infine a negargli anche un abbraccio.

Thor aveva amato da sempre il fratello, ancor più di quanto avesse mai amato suo padre o sua madre. Per tutta l'infanzia Loki era stato la prima persona nella scala di affetti della sua vita. Accorgersi del suo allontanamento emotivo era stato un reiterato dolore al petto, che alla fine Thor aveva deciso di ignorare per quieto vivere. Sapeva che loro due erano diversi; rispettava la diversità del fratello.

Scoprire che non condividevano neanche il sangue, neanche la specie, era stato un trauma che Thor non aveva mai confidato a nessuno. Loki era un estraneo...

“Thor!” lo chiamò una voce femminile alle sue spalle.

Si voltò a guardare; era Sif. Sorridente, la donna guerriera si avvicinò a lui e si sedette accanto al Dio del Tuono sul bordo della fontana: “Allora, di che vi voleva parlare il Grande Padre?”

Riscosso, anche Thor arrossì stavolta e distolse lo sguardo. “Niente. Proprio di niente. Tutto tranquillo, già. Ah ah ah.”

“Come sta Loki?”

“Perché mi chiedi di Loki?”

“So che c'era anche lui, prima.”

“Ah. B-beh, sta molto bene, cioè... Sta bene.”

Suo fratello era diventato con la maturità una creatura elegante, affascinante e anche un po' arrogante. L'aveva fatto arrabbiare spesso, di recente. Però...

Gli tornò in mente, a tradimento, suo padre che parlava di  _generare figli_. Deglutì teso.

“Che hai?” chiese preoccupata Sif vedendolo in improvvisa combustione spontanea.

Secondo il piano di suo padre, lui e Loki avrebbero dovuto unirsi in matrimonio e  _generare prole_.

_Questo significherebbe che... Se Loki può far questo... Io e lui dovremmo... Dovremmo..._

Si alzò di botto con l'improvvisa voglia di gettarsi nella fontana. Scosse la testa come se quelle idee potessero essere spazzate via dal gesto. Lui e Loki che... non era possibile. Lui e Loki erano fratelli!

Eppure l'idea non gli repelleva quanto avrebbe dovuto. Poterlo toccare, riavere quell'abbraccio che dopo l'infanzia Loki non gli aveva più concesso... Ottenere questo di fronte alla benedizione del cielo...

“Mio padre si è bevuto davvero il cervello” considerò Thor sotto gli occhi basiti di Sif. “Però... Tuttavia... Lui è sempre stato saggio...”

_E Jane?_

Jane era un'altra cosa. Qua era del futuro di Asgard che si stava parlando e Thor non poteva prenderlo così sottogamba. In fondo Jane con il loro mondo non avrebbe mai avuto niente a che fare, mentre era dovere di Thor occuparsene e far sì che vivesse e prosperasse in armonia.

_Devo parlarne con Loki. Lui voleva essere re di Asgard più di quanto lo volessi io. Forse è la volta che troveremo finalmente un punto di incontro. Anche se... anche se non ci sposeremo..._

Di quest'ultima parte Thor non era affatto sicuro di cosa pensare. Ormai il cervello girava su se stesso a una velocità incontrollata. Era molto più proprio al suo carattere farsi guidare dal cuore, o dallo stomaco, che non dai ragionamenti della mente.

 

_Per chi mi ha preso, quell'uomo? Per la sposina straniera da dare al suo figlio troglodita dai capelli biondi in modo da sfornare i suoi figli altrettanto idioti? Io, il Dio dell'Inganno... Dannazione!_

Indignato, camminava avanti e indietro per la sua prigione. Non era veramente un posto inospitale: alla fine Odino aveva deliberato per una sorta di 'arresti domiciliari' e Loki aveva a disposizione tre ampie stanze con panoramica su Asgard. Trattamento da principe, anche nella pena. Ma questo non bastava certo ad addolcirlo, in particolare non dopo che il Grande Padre se ne era uscito con quella storiaccia sul matrimonio.

_Dev'essere la vecchiaia. Così è sempre stato questo il suo piano? Era questo ciò che intendeva, quanto parlava di portare pace tra le due razze? Ridicolo!_

Cercava di mostrarsi sicuro di sé però provava un enorme imbarazzo. Aveva  _quasi_ distrutto due altri mondi senza sapere nulla dei progetti di Odino. Non gli era mai importato nulla di Jotunheim; rifiutato da Asgard, aveva cercato un nuovo regno da conquistare in Midgard.

_Tutto per attirare la sua attenzione._

_Quella di Odino, ovviamente, non... Non certo quella di Thor._

_Mi ha sempre rovinato tutto. Lui è il figlio giusto, il figlio bello, il figlio coraggioso..._

Trasalì nell'udire la grande porta di metallo che dava nel corridoio interno aprirsi. Di solito a quell'ora non veniva a fargli visita nessuno, nemmeno la loro madre. Si voltò apprensivo: era Thor, sulla soglia, con un'espressione incerta da cagnolino che cerca affetto. Loki provò una vampata di ostilità.

“Che fai qui? Vattene...”

“Fratello...”

“Fratello un corno, noi non siamo niente l'uno per l'altro” rispose dandogli le spalle.

Thor chiuse piano la porta e si avvicinò, con uno stato d'animo mortificato. Guardò intensamente Loki e disse: “Perché dici questo genere di cose? Siamo cresciuti insieme, come fratelli, e...”

“Pare di no” lo interruppe Loki aspro e a disagio: “Non era questo il piano di nostro padre. Non siamo cresciuti come fratelli...”

“Loki...”

Più lo guardava, più lui gli fuggiva. Thor moriva dalla voglia di allungare un braccio e sfiorarlo solo per sentire la sua presenza lì accanto, ma sapeva già che lui non lo avrebbe permesso. Da anni non glielo permetteva più.

_Loki..._

Non poteva costringerlo. Poteva? Thor si sentì improvvisamente friggere. Ora che era alla guida di Asgard, aveva potere decisionale sulle cose. Se solo lo avesse voluto, Loki avrebbe dovuto  _piegarsi_  all'idea del matrimonio. Se lui, Thor, avesse voluto che Loki fosse suo, lui  _sarebbe stato suo_.

_Loki sarebbe mio... Non potrebbe più scappare..._

Provò un'ingombrante prurito di onnipotenza. Di prenderselo, lì, in quella stanza, di togliersi il pensiero senza che lui potesse farci niente.

_Oh, andiamo, che cosa sto farneticando?_

Si massaggiò la testa indeciso. Doveva ammettere che il fratello aveva sempre esercitato su di lui un fascino conturbante. Aveva passato la vita a bramare di  _conquistarselo_ , anche se non sapeva bene come e cosa significasse. Era un'indefinito desiderio di avere la sua ammirazione e al contempo di possesso, di dominio su di lui, che non si era mai fermato bene a identificare...

“Tutto a posto?” chiese Loki dubbioso, risvegliandolo dalle sue turbe: “Non credo di averti mai visto  _pensare_ , Dio del Tuono.”

“Loki, ascolta” esordì Thor di punto in bianco prendendo in mano la situazione. “Io credo che il nostro Grande Padre abbia sempre visto laddove noi non arriviamo a vedere. Forse dovremmo considerare l'idea di dargli ascolto, e unire le nostre due razze...”

A quelle parole Loki fece subito un balzo indietro. “Non essere ridicolo!”

“Guarda che non cambierebbe assolutamente niente tra noi!” avanzò animoso Thor e colmò subito la distanza.

“Non cambierebbe assolutamente nulla tra di noi?” ripeté Loki sbigottito e acido. “Un  _matrimonio_?”

“Noi siamo sempre noi...”

“Tu vaneggi” ribatté Loki e per nascondere il rossore sul viso si allontanò di qualche passo, e poi si sedette sul parapetto della finestra. “Esci di qui, per favore.”

Ma Thor era ormai andato per la sua strada. Si inginocchiò presso Loki e gli prese repentino una mano tra le sue; il gesto fu così rapido e inaspettato che il Dio dell'Inganno non riuscì a reagire.

“Tu hai sempre fatto parte della mia vita, Loki, e io ti ho sempre,  _sempre_ , voluto bene” disse Thor con sorridente dolcezza, deciso a convincerlo. “Non vedo niente di terribile a unire le nostre vite ancora nel futuro. Credo anzi che fossimo in qualche modo predestinati a questo... Io mi occuperei di te, non permetterei mai più a nessuno di farti del male, fidati, e... E tu non avrai più bisogno di fare male a qualcuno...”

Loki l'aveva fissato dapprima basito e ipnotizzato, ma adesso riprese forze per staccare la mano dalla sua con un colpo secco e sprezzante. “Io non voglio avere niente a che fare con te, Thor! Mai più!” si alzò da dov'era, sfuggendo alla pressione in cui il biondo lo metteva. Riprese a camminare nervosamente, mettendosi le mani nei capelli, poi si voltò di nuovo verso il fratello: “Così sarebbe questa la tua idea? Come al solito, fare il cane devoto di nostro padre per ottenere tutta la sua benevolenza e dare adito a questa pagliacciata... Qual è il tuo piano, mh? Contrarre questo matrimonio di facciata per Asgard e poi sgattaiolare su Midgard da quella tua nana umana quando vuoi?”

Stavolta, Thor aprì e chiuse la bocca in tante false partenze, punto sul vivo. Aggrottò la fronte e cominciò infine: “Io... Jane...”

“Hai capito che tanto lei non potrai mai portarla qui” continuò Loki con leggera più calma. “Così hai colto l'occasione d'oro di compiacere nostro padre.”

Più severo di prima, Thor commentò indurito: “Volevi essere re... Te ne si sta dando l'opportunità, nonostante tutto quello che hai fatto...”

“Preferirei morire che mettere in atto questa recita, Thor” sibilò Loki altrettanto turbato.

Ora Thor si fece veramente cupo, ferito nell'animo, e raddrizzò la schiena. Tutto era vano. “Oh, insomma, Loki, è sempre così difficile parlare con te...”

Non aggiunse altro e, compostamente, con il passo da vero cavaliere, lasciò la stanza. Loki si sforzò di non richiamarlo e di non seguirlo con lo sguardo. Udì la porta richiudersi e prese un respiro.

“Ti odio...” mormorò offeso. Quella rabbia non sarebbe mai passata.

 _Non devo sentirmi in colpa per lui. Thor non conta niente per me_.

Continuava a ripetersi queste parole come un mantra da tempo, ancor più da quando Thor aveva un mondo tutto suo in cui lui non poteva raggiungerlo. Per anni Loki era stato avvelenato dall'invidia, dal risentimento, ma da quando Thor era andato su Midgard era subentrato... il senso di solitudine. Sentimento che voleva assolutamente ignorare ma che a volte non riusciva proprio a contenere.

Odiava tutto di lui. Il suo sorriso troppo bello e genuino, il modo in cui così facilmente otteneva l'affetto di tutti gli altri, la sua forza, il suo coraggio. Fin da quando erano bambini. Non erano mai riusciti a essere veramente solo l'uno per l'altro; c'era sempre qualcuno o qualcosa a portare via Thor, a distrarre la sua attenzione.

_Nemmeno uno stupido matrimonio, anche se venisse portato davvero a termine, cambierebbe qualcosa._

_…_

_E poi io sono il Dio dell'Inganno, non farò mai la mogliettina di Thor, accidenti a tutti loro!_

Si sedette di nuovo e si coprì gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a come sarebbe stato. A come quella stupida ipotesi avrebbe cambiato tutto... Come faceva a dire Thor che non sarebbe mutato nulla tra loro? Anche solo l'idea delle sue mani su di sé... Di dover... Consumare il matrimonio...

“Basta! Esci subito dalla mia testa!” ordinò ad alta voce. Le guardie fuori dalla porta avrebbero pensato che stava impazzendo.

_Thor. Thor non per quell'insulsa sciacquetta umana, ma per me..._

_Promessi fin da quando eravamo bambini... Noi due... Non ci posso credere._

Meno male che Thor non poteva vederlo adesso, agitato e paonazzo come una ragazzina. Guardò febbrilmente la porta come se qualcuno da là potesse spiarlo. Poi, quando fu sicuro di essere solo, i pensieri foschi riaffiorarono prepotenti.

 _Lui è mio. Odino l'aveva promesso a me. Solo a me_.

Il più grande smacco era trovarsi a provare attrattiva, e addirittura orgoglio, per quell'idea. Il grande, potente Thor era promesso a lui... A prescindere dal fatto che quel matrimonio fosse andato a buon fine. Odino l'aveva considerato  _degno_  di Thor.

 _Devo smetterla. Questo è il mio solito complesso di inferiorità, non ne ho bisogno. Non ho più bisogno della loro approvazione per sentirmi qualcuno... Sì, sono stato malmenato da un abominevole uomo verde su Midgard, ma questo non significa che io sia un completo idiota! Per tutti gli dei_!

Ancora una volta provò a scacciare quelle idee malsane, ma con scarso successo. Trovarsi solo con se stesso imprigionato in una stanza non lo aiutava certo a pensare ad altro.

Quella reclusione sarebbe stata una pena molto più ardua di quanto avrebbe mai potuto pensare.

 

Passava il tempo, la questione era rimasta sospesa, ma quel tarlo non abbandonava affatto Thor.

In realtà dal giorno in cui avevano parlato con Odino non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Loki. Pensarci sotto una luce nuova, scomoda, che gli strappava dal petto un'infinità di sospiri languidi. Si sentiva un vero imbecille e pregava che nessuno intuisse i suoi pensieri.

Più stava lontano da Loki, più desiderava che quel matrimonio si compiesse. Così avrebbe potuto legarlo a sé una volta per tutte e lui avrebbe dovuto volente o nolente accettare la transazione. Loki... Non più solo suo fratello, ma un essere che trovava disperatamente desiderabile, attraente... Aveva cominciato a fare particolari pensieri, su di lui. Pensieri di cui non andava fiero; non poteva ignorare però che la sola idea del fratellastro, del matrimonio imposto, risvegliava una pressione nei suoi lombi di natura poco trascurabile. Il suo cuore era forse di Jane, ma il suo corpo non lasciava spazio a dubbi, accidenti.

Sarebbe diventato pazzo ad andare avanti così.

_D'accordo, questo matrimonio deve farsi. Sono il re di Asgard, per diamine. Sono io a decidere qui!_

Come si fa a convincere qualcuno a sposarsi? Thor non ne aveva la più pallida idea.

_“Loki, pensavo, visto che io do gli ordini qui non credo che tu possa rifiutarti”._

_No, così non va affatto bene._

_“Loki, ascolta, il nostro matrimonio è per il bene di Asgard.”_

_Non c'entra nulla col fatto che ho una voglia matta di metterti le mani addosso e fare quello che mi pare con la benedizione di Padre, Madre e di tutti gli altri._

_“Loki, io penso che saresti un'ottima madre...”_

_In realtà il concepimento mi interessa molto di più del prodotto, lo ammetto._

Gli dei si erano spesso sposati tra fratelli, dando vita a generazioni di eletti. Che male c'era?

Doveva fare qualcosa. In preda a questa frenesia, Thor si recò dall'unica persona che gli veniva in mente capace di dargli le risposte che cercava: Heimdall, il guardiano del Bifrost, il bellissimo ponte arcobaleno dove lui e Loki si erano anche scontrati, una volta. Heimdall vedeva tutto e sapeva ogni cosa. Non c'era verità che gli fosse celata o di cui non si potesse parlare con lui.

“Eccellenza” lo salutò compostamente il guardiano: “E' un vero piacere per me vedervi.”

Teso, Thor rispose al saluto. Heimdall aveva un sorriso strano. Maledetto lui e la sua onniscenza.

“Ormai non è un segreto per il popolo di Asgard la storia dell'unione in matrimonio tra te e Loki” disse il guardiano. “A dire il vero, la gente accoglie positivamente l'idea. Molti di loro amano Loki, ancor più amano te. Non c'è persona che già vi conosca che non ritenga che vi completereste alla perfezione.”

Thor annuì e decise di sputare il rospo: “Quello che sai è vero, mio amico, ma non credo che queste nozze saranno mai possibili. Loki è il primo a volersi comportare come un reietto anziché come un principe. Io lo amo fin da quando siamo piccoli con tutto il mio cuore e questo amore non ha mai subito cedimenti neppure nel momento in cui ha compiuto scelte sbagliate, ma lui non mi ha mai considerato suo fratello. Mi sarà sempre ostile, credo.”

“Tu desideri queste nozze, vero?” chiese l'altro senza mostrare dubbio.

“Io... credo di sì, Heimdall. Credo che Padre abbia ragione e che sia la cosa più giusta per tutti, per Asgard, per Jotunheim, per Loki anche...”

_E per le mie voglie, naturalmente._

Arrossì, timoroso che Heimdall leggesse tutti i suoi pensieri, anche quelli decisamente poco nobili. Ma era un rischio che andava corso. Per evitare che il guardiano esprimesse qualche commento sull'ultimo punto, Thor continuò: “Volevo chiederti un parere proprio su questo. Io vorrei convincere Loki che è la cosa giusta, ma non so come fare. Quindi pensavo alla Terra. Come si fa, a Midgard, a convincere qualcuno a... a sposarti?”

Heimdall sorrise comprensivo, e pronto rispose: “Beh, Midgard è grande, ma per sommi capi direi che loro credono in quello che si chiama _corteggiamento_.”

“Corteggiamento? Cos'è il corteggiamento?”

“In parole povere, quell'insieme di azioni di cortesia che si compiono nei confronti della persona con cui si desidera convolare a nozze per bendisporla nei propri confronti.”

“Heimdall” disse Thor rinvigorito. “Dimmi di più sul  _corteggiamento_  della Terra!”

 

“Loki” salutò Odino con un sorriso, avvicinandosi al figlio nei giardini di Asgard.

“Padre” rispose asciutto Loki mantenendo le distanze.

“Il tuo periodo di detenzione è ufficialmente finito, ragazzo mio” disse il padre degli dei con tono di ufficialità. “Hai espiato con il sacrificio della tua libertà la colpa di cui ti eri macchiato, ma adesso dovrai servire ancora Asgard per compensare le tue azioni.”

“Asgard è il mio popolo, l'unico che ho” rispose cupo Loki, guardando intorno l'acqua, l'erba, il cielo.

“Sei ancora contrario all'idea del matrimonio, vero?” sorrise Odino comprensivo.

Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo offeso: “Non intendo nemmeno parlarne, padre.”

“Io penso che tu abbia un cuore buono, in fondo, Loki” disse piano il Padre. Era molto serio: “Lo penso da sempre e ho notato che quando Thor è vicino a te riesce a portare alla luce il tuo lato migliore. Reputo inoltre che tu abbia le carte per diventare un uomo molto saggio e di buon senso, e questo può essere di grande supporto a Thor” sospirò, con una smorfia preoccupata. “Lui è sempre stato un ragazzo molto buono, ma avventato, incapace di fermarsi a riflettere prima di agire. Voi vi date equilibrio, l'un l'altro. Se vi ponete in modo antagonistico, invece, ne trarrete nient'altro che sofferenza; ne hai già avuto prova, no?”

“Io non sposerò Thor, Padre” scosse la testa deciso Loki.

“Perché no?”

“Perché lui vuole quell'umana di Midgard e vuole mille altre cose che non sono io. Questo matrimonio non avrebbe alcun vero valore né significato.”

“Non mi opporrò alle vostre scelte” dichiarò Odino. “Tuttavia, vedervi l'uno contro l'altro è per me, per tua madre, un sommo dolore. Quella donna ti ha sempre adorato.”

“Anche se non sono veramente suo figlio... E' questo che intendi dire, padre?”

“Tu  _sei_ nostro figlio e lo sai. Hai ucciso Laufey in mio nome; per quanto non condivida questo gesto, esso rimane un dato di fatto. Ti sei sempre sentito parte di questa famiglia ma solo per colpa mia sei arrivato a temere che non ti volessimo più. Non è così.”

“Non è così” ripeté Loki atono.

“Thor... Lui in particolare ti ha sempre messo su un piedistallo fin da quando ti ho portato qui che eri un neonato. Non ha mai avuto memoria di un periodo antecedente al tuo arrivo. Non credo potrebbe pensare alla nostra famiglia senza di te. Devi aver fiducia completa in lui.”

Senza sapere se le sue parole avrebbero ottenuto qualche effetto, Odino si accontentò di lasciare suo figlio solo, a meditare. Loki non era più in grado però di dare un senso al suo mondo. Aveva fallito in troppe cose ormai e aveva... aveva sbagliato parecchio. Nonostante questo, Thor e i loro genitori l'avevano riaccolto. Odino aveva addirittura confessato di averli sempre considerati promessi l'uno all'altro e di non aver mai cambiato idea in merito, malgrado la sua colpa. Se solo...

Davanti agli occhi bassi di Loki, seduto, comparve improvvisamente un cespuglio enorme di fiori, come se una bomba piena di rose e margherite gli fosse appena esplosa sotto il naso. “Eh?” trasalì, spaventato.

“Per te” disse la voce di Thor da dietro il mazzo di fiori abbandonato sulle sue gambe. Il guerriero biondo parlava rigido, impostato, del tutto pieno di soggezione. “Un mio regalo per celebrare il tuo primo giorno di libertà!”

Loki alzò gli occhi verdi su di lui chiedendosi se per caso fosse un espediente per prenderlo in giro. Poi si alzò dignitosamente, lasciando che il mazzo cadesse a terra senza prenderlo. “Cos'è questa stupidaggine?”

Thor gli prese goffo una mano e, come se dovesse recitare un qualche copione, iniziò a dire: “Loki, stasera tu sei... veramente... bello, e... Il tuo... il tuo viso riluce di...”

Il fratello gli strappò via la mano: “La vuoi piantare?!”

Non era la reazione che Thor si aspettava, ma forse non era stato molto convincente. Decise di riprovare, sbirciando gli appunti che si era scritto sul braccio: “E' solo che ci tenevo a farti sapere quanto tu conti per me e quanto sarei veramente onorato...”

“Sei impazzito?”

“Sei intelligente, avvenente, radiante... No, aspetta... 'radioso'...”

“E' uno scherzo che hai architettato con i tuoi amici?”

“I tuoi occhi gemmano come splende e...”

“I miei occhi  _gemmano_?”

“Qualunque tuo desiderio sarà un onore per me accontentarlo... O era il  _mio_ desiderio che devi essere tu ad accontentare? Sì, ha più senso, insomma, a me così piace di più... a meno che tu non abbia desiderio per me, in quel caso sarei lieto di...”

“Basta! Si può sapere che stai facendo?” esplose Loki prendendo le distanze con fatica.

“Ti sto corteggiando.”

“Mi stai corteggiando? Che significa?”

“Su Midgard si fa così quando due persone devono sposarsi” spiegò Thor completamente disorientato.

“Midgard, sempre la tua maledetta Midgard!” esclamò Loki arrabbiato, pronto ad andarsene: “Perché non ti sposi lei, eh?”

Lo piantò in asso così, nei giardini, senza nemmeno badare ai fiori caduti per terra. Thor si avvicinò e raccolse il mazzo imbronciato, non capendo dove esattamente aveva sbagliato.

“Stai facendo la strada più lunga, mio caro Thor” disse dall'alto sicura di sé la voce di Sif, che aveva spiato gli ultimi scambi di battute; ormai anche lei sapeva in che tipo di rapporti particolari erano i due fratelli, la voce col tempo, come aveva detto Heimdall, si era sparsa per il regno.

Non che non avesse covato nutriti dubbi anche prima; ora erano solo confermati dalla scenetta a cui aveva appena assistito.

“Sif” disse lui sorpreso, il mazzo ancora in mano. Lei saltò agile per piombare vicino a lui.

“Certo che tu e Loki siete due zucconi piuttosto stupidi. Beh, tu lo sei sempre, ma anche lui quando ci si mette non scherza...”

“Che dovrei fare, secondo te, eh?” rispose Thor permaloso: “Sto dando veramente il massimo, ma lui...”

“Perché quei fiori? Cos'è questa storia?”

“Me l'ha detto Heimdall... Su Midgard fanno questo genere di cose quando si è fidanzati...”

“Così a te andrebbe bene sposartelo, Loki?”

“Eh?” arrossì Thor: “Io... Credo di sì...”

“E io che credevo che fosse una storia a senso unico. Non ti eri innamorato della ragazza umana?”

Lui si bloccò, sopraffatto da un peso più grande di lui. Poi abbassò le spalle mortificato. “Io... Io non lo so... Io vado matto per Jane, desidero rivederla... Ma Loki... è... Loki.”

Anche Sif arrossì a quella confessione genuina e spontanea. Thor era fatto così; non aveva un'idea definita dei propri sentimenti, ma era incapace di reprimere ciò che provava a pelle.

“Tu sei stupido” affermò la donna come dato di fatto. “In tutti questi anni non ti sei mai accorto del modo in cui Loki ti guarda... Non hai  _mai_  capito il potere che hai su di lui e prendi la strada più lunga per cercare di attirartelo vicino... Finisce sempre che dici qualcosa di sbagliato.”

“Allora dimmi, sapientona, tu sapresti invece dirmi cosa fare? Intendi questo?”

“Intendo questo” rispose lei. “Sono una guerriera ma sono anche una donna, so esattamente qual è il modo più semplice per impedire a un uomo di andarsene, se tu sei disposto a seguirmi.”

“Pare interessante” disse Thor con un singolare intuito.

 

In seguito alla fine dei suoi arresti Loki aveva ripreso possesso dei suoi vecchi appartamenti del castello e di una sua servitù. Doveva elaborare un piano presto, porre la mente su qualche progetto che lo distraesse da tutto il resto... Magari tentare di nuovo di prendersi l'odiata Midgard e dare a tutti quelli che l'avevano danneggiato, Vendicatori compresi, un maledetto schiaffo morale.

Si asciugò i capelli dopo le abluzioni serali, di umore nero. Si rivestì dandosi un'occhiata nello specchio. Era solo, nei pregiati bagni reali del palazzo.

_“Stasera sei veramente bello...”_

Scosse la testa. Non doveva pensarci ancora. Stava proprio perdendo il senno.

Non più di Thor, che dietro a questa follia del matrimonio orchestrata dalla voce per lui indiscutibile del padre era ormai partito completamente. Se Odino gli avesse suggerito di entrare nelle caverne dei troll per insegnar loro l'arte della cucina, Thor avrebbe lodato la sua infinita lungimiranza.

Sentì che qualcun altro entrava, probabilmente qualche alto membro della corte. Solo loro potevano usare i bagni. Poco male, tanto aveva finito.

“Loki! Sei qui” disse con voce affettatamente stupita Thor. Alzando gli occhi al soffitto per quest'ennesimo agguato, Loki sbuffò pronto a mostrare gli artigli di nuovo. Quando si voltò, però, restò congelato a metà, sul posto.

Il problema – se di problema si poteva veramente parlare – era che il suo amato fratello Thor aveva fatto irruzione nei bagni mezzo svestito; a torso nudo, più che altro. Trattandosi dei bagni reali, non che ci fosse qualcosa di fuori posto o sbagliato, no. Tuttavia l'attacco era talmente inaspettato che il cuore di Loki balzò direttamente in gola e stavolta lui non ebbe la solita prontezza nello scoccargli parole di fuoco.

“Fra-fratello...” si limitò a dire, cercando di ricomporsi e di non far scivolare gli occhi al di sotto della faccia di lui. Non si sentiva affatto bene però. Deglutì a fatica, la gola arida come un deserto.

“Ciao” disse Thor entrando. Il suo atteggiamento era strano, singolarmente pacato. “Tutto bene?”

“Magnificamente, grazie. Io ho finito, se hai bisogno di...”

“Io ho bisogno di parlare con te, a dire il vero” scandì lentamente il biondo avvicinandosi.

A quel punto Loki strinse i pugni e cominciò a sudare freddo. Più ancora del torace muscoloso di Thor e dei capelli biondi che cadevano svogliatamente sulle sue spalle possenti, era la particolare atmosfera che lo turbava.

“Io-io sto bene così grazie, ti lascio tutto lo spazio che vuoi e...” disse veloce il moro muovendosi pesantemente verso l'uscita, ma Thor lo fermò per un polso e lo trattenne. Lo stringeva con molta forza e il fratello minore si sentì trascinato accanto a lui senza poterci fare niente. Loki spalancò gli occhi.

“Guardami” intimò Thor serio, ma la sua voce era carezzevole.

“Smettila.”

“Cerchi da un sacco di tempo di evitare il mio sguardo... Ora guardami...”

“No.”

“Non ne sei capace perché hai paura di quello che potrebbe succedere, forse?”

“Quello che potrebbe succedere? Non potrebbe succedere niente di niente...”

“E allora perché non proviamo, così da toglierci il dubbio? Se ti tocco e non provi nulla, allora non crederò che mi sfuggi solo per paura di perdere il controllo.”

“Eh?” fece ora spaventato Loki. Questa volta fissò negli occhi azzurri il fratello; tutti i muri erano caduti. Con sofferenza, chiese: “Perché? Che cosa ti importa di me?”

“Io ti voglio più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, Loki” ammise schietto Thor.

“Il tuo è solo un capriccio come un altro, domani vorrai qualcos'altro! E poi a me non interessa niente di te. Non provo niente per te.”

“E allora lascia che ti tocchi. Dimostrami che non senti niente” si avvicinò ancor più, sussurrando quasi al suo orecchio. Il Dio dell'Inganno smise di respirare. Se l'avesse fatto, quell'inebriante odore di uomo forte e virile avrebbe potuto stordire le sue facoltà mentali. A questo bastava però già il calore della sua pelle, che era veramente rovente. Loki finì per chiudere gli occhi, suo malgrado, sentendosi il corpo trafitto da migliaia di spine.

“Tu mi... mi repelli, Thor...”

“E allora allontanati. Forza” disse il biondo prendendogli anche l'altro braccio nel suo. Restò a quella distanza elettrica, senza prenderselo del tutto ma incombendo nel suo spazio fisico. Sfiorò il suo collo con le labbra, infine, e avvertì che la sua schiena si irrigidiva. Sorrise; Sif aveva avuto ragione.

_Non gli ero indifferente. Non lo sono mai stato._

“Loki, toccami tu...”

“N-no...” emise lui con l'ultimo alito di volontà.

“Non mi vuoi?” lo provocò, baciandogli il mento.

“No” biascicò Loki e deglutì di nuovo, tutte le resistenze sollevate. Nondimeno non era capace a spostarsi di un millimetro, dunque stava rischiando da un momento all'altro l'ebollizione. Ormai anche Thor faticava a trattenersi. Se avesse seguito la propria volontà, avrebbe buttato Loki sul duro pavimento, gli avrebbe disintegrato letteralmente quei troppi vestiti che ancora li dividevano e appena la strada fosse stata accessibile gliel'avrebbe piantato dentro con la furia di un conquistatore fino a strappargli fuori delle grida di supplica.

Ma era pur sempre suo fratello. Doveva essere carino con lui.

Timidamente, le mani di Loki si mossero sul corpo dell'altro, posandosi carezzevoli sopra il suo ventre scolpito. Incredibile, lo stava  _palpeggiando_. A occhi chiusi, completamente vinto dalla carica erotica del fratello adottivo. Poi si riscosse, smettendo subito e rendendosi conto di quello che stava succedendo: “No! Non possiamo...”

D'improvviso era tornato in mente, a Loki, Thor con quella ragazza di Midgard, l'avventatezza con cui l'aveva considerata subito speciale, unica, lasciandosi trascinare dalla corrente degli eventi... Thor era incapace di provare un sentimento che scavava nel profondo, per tutta la vita non avrebbe fatto altro che fargli del male... Come aveva sempre fatto in passato, calpestandolo senza neanche accorgersene...

E poi era pur sempre suo fratello.

“Lo vedi?” disse Thor con più enfasi, ora che sentiva di star di nuovo perdendo il fratello: “Tu sei incuriosito da ciò che potrebbe esserci tra di noi... Perché non accetti nemmeno di provare, e poi si vedrà?”

“Perché non funziona così!” gridò Loki pieno di rancore e con le lacrime agli occhi: “Non si può  _provare e poi si vedrà_... Tu... Mi hai già fatto a pezzi troppe volte e poi è quella Jane che vuoi... La nostra unione non ha mai avuto alcun senso...”

“E' te che amo più di ogni altro, Loki, non vuoi capirlo?” disse Thor senza neanche rifletterci. “Tutto il resto non è nulla. Ti renderei felice se tu mi volessi, sopra ogni altro...”

“Non è vero! E poi io non ti amo affatto... E questi trucchetti con me non funzionano, i mazzi di fiori, questa... Questa farsa... Non mi fa nessun effetto il tuo corpo muscoloso o se mi guardi in quel modo o...”

L'unica soluzione per interrompere quell'inferno immobile era prendere Loki di sorpresa, dunque Thor usò la sua forza per attirarlo a sé e per zittirlo. Gli impose il bacio con arroganza, trascurando le misere resistenze che l'altro gli opponeva, e continuò a baciarlo fino a che lui non si fosse arreso. Anche per Thor fu una sorpresa, però: non si aspettava infatti che quel bacio lo bombardasse a sua volta di sensi travolgenti e difficili da gestire tutti assieme. C'era tutto il loro sepolto, in quel gesto: la rabbia, l'affetto soffocato, il desiderio, la tristezza dell'abbandono, il delirio di sentire finalmente l'altro come, per un momento, qualcosa di proprio.

Alla fine anche Loki cedette e rispose al bacio con aggressività folle e rassegnata al non potersi opporre efficacemente alla forza bruta del fratello e sotto sotto non volerlo nemmeno, i due perciò si cercarono e tirarono e morsero l'altro nell'abbandono ormai completo.

“Allora, proviamo?” ansimò Thor in un piccolo intervallo rubato a forza, non sapendo più dove mettere le mani.

“Cazzo, sì, prendimi” rispose secco Loki riottenendo subito la sua lingua con brama arresa e furente e a quel punto Thor non poté far altro che strattonare il fratello su una larga pila di asciugamani del più fine tessuto di Asgard, ovvero la superficie più morbida che trovò in giro. Erano tutti e due anime combattive e cominciarono davvero a strapparsi l'un l'altro la poca stoffa che avevano addosso. Accompagnarono i gesti con ringhiose risa d'euforia impaziente e quando Thor fu completamente nudo Loki non ne poté più; si concesse senza remore alcune, implorando che il Dio del Tuono lo possedesse e ci andasse giù forte, anche se era la prima volta, anche se non l'aveva mai fatto con nessuno.

In fondo era un dio, diamine. Non lo spaventava certo essere penetrato dalla virilità di un altro dio altrettanto leggendario e potente. Anche se, dovette ammetterlo nel giro di pochi minuti, Thor avrebbe messo a dura prova anche un gigante fatto interamente di pietra.

“Caspita, Thor, rallenta, se continui così mi spezzerò a metà...” fu costretto infine chiedere Loki dopo molta resistenza stoica.

Il dio biondo sorrise compiaciuto, senza sciogliere il groviglio che formava con il corpo dell'altro in quel momento: “Credevo che fossi un osso duro, fratellino...”

“Giusto per sapere, quanto potresti riuscire ad andare avanti?”

Thor ammiccò, il suo solito orgoglio arrogante in bella mostra in mezzo alla cornice dei suoi muscoli: “Sono il Dio del Tuono. Potrei andare avanti anche tutto il giorno, e il giorno dopo ancora, e poi ricominciare subito...”

Si era momentaneamente fermato, non prima di spingersi fino in fondo nelle profondità dell'amato fratello adottivo. Questi, fingendo di ignorare la sensazione di invasione totale, dominandola a fatica con un gemito, roteò stremato gli occhi e disse, con finta rassegnazione: “Credo che l'eternità si dimostrerà parecchio faticosa per il sottoscritto... Forse è  _questa_  la punizione per i delitti che ho commesso...”

“Sì, cercare di soddisfare la mia libido senza fondo, fratello” replicò Thor riprendendo a montarlo senza pietà alcuna. Non c'era più motivo di chiacchierare, adesso.

 

Una quantità di tempo indeterminata dopo, i due principi – e presto re – di Asgard si trovavano nudi nel letto di Loki. Entrambi sdraiati su un fianco, faccia a faccia. Si guardavano, reprimendo il sorriso che continuava ad affiorare sulle labbra di entrambi.

“Non avremmo... fatto meglio ad attendere fino alla prima notte di nozze?” scherzò infine Loki per rompere il ghiaccio.

“Se sei rimasto incinto non preoccuparti, che ti sposo lo stesso” lo punzecchiò Thor: “Com'è che lo chiamano a Midgard?  _Matrimonio riparatore?_ ”

Il sorriso di Loki si spense subito in una smorfia: “A questa storia che posso rimanere incinto credo che non mi abituerò mai...”

“Io sì. Penso che avremo figli bellissimi.”

“Thor” disse Loki, dopo una pausa. Allungò una mano fino a prendere quella del biondo: “Non... Volevo dirti che non... Insomma... Non è vero che ti odio.”

“Dici davvero? Maddai! Non ci sarei mai arrivato...”

“Non fare lo stupido! Era una cosa sentita...”

“Una cosa sentita sarebbe  _Thor ti amo da morire, sei bellissimo, sei la luce della mia intera esistenza, il principio e la fine della mia giornata, nonché un amante passionale e incredibile_...”

Loki arrossì e si nascose. Anche dopo tutto quello che avevano combinato – le mattonelle dei bagni reali a durevole ricordo del loro passaggio lì sembravano essere passate sotto l'attacco di Mjöllnir, il martello di Thor  – non si sarebbe mai abituato a quei discorsi.

“Dunque...” fece, rannuvolando d'improvviso la stanza: “E Jane?”

In effetti a quella domanda l'atmosfera era mutata. Thor lasciò la sua mano, più per stupore che per ostilità, e cercò di riflettere. Doveva al fratello, al futuro compagno, una risposta esaustiva.

“Io voglio bene a Jane... Credo di aver provato un sentimento molto forte per lei, sì, e provo ancora il desiderio di rivederla” ammise sincero. “Quando accadrà, le spiegherò di noi. Io credo... che accetterà la cosa, capirà. Sarà contenta per noi. In fondo i nostri due mondi sono inconciliabili, la mia vera vita è qui, con te. Lei mi resterà amica, ma la  _mia persona_  sei tu. Lo sei sempre stato e sarai sempre tu.”

Mentre parlava, Loki lo guardava con crescente comprensione e accettazione. Quando ebbe finito si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa per far capire che aveva recepito. Anche se aveva posto quella domanda, la verità era che per la prima volta nella sua vita non si sentiva più geloso, o preoccupato, o abbandonato. Ciò che in realtà aveva sempre desiderato considerandolo impossibile, che lui e Thor vivessero  _l'uno per l'altro_ , era adesso realtà.

 

*

 

I Vendicatori non avevano mai smesso di essere alleati e, anche se Thor viveva la maggior parte del tempo in un altro mondo, quel tipo bizzarro di Tony Stark aveva ideato una tecnologia che permettesse al Dio del Tuono di rimanere in comunicazione con loro, simile a un apparecchio telefonico. Thor non aveva ben capito come esattamente quella diavoleria funzionasse, quel che era certo però era che esercitava il suo compito alla perfezione.

“Beh? Che c'è?” chiese Thor tenendo in braccio uno dei suoi frugoletti. Lui e Loki ne avevano già cinque, di cui due dalle sembianze equine, uno per metà serpente e gli altri d'aspetto antropomorfo. E non erano passati che due anni di Asgard dalle nozze.

Il Dio del Tuono non sapeva se era a causa della specie a cui Loki apparteneva in origine o se la colpa era da imputarsi piuttosto a un particolare cocktail fertile tra le due etnie, una cosa però era certa: da quando stavano insieme Loki restava incinto praticamente a guardarlo.

“Ehilà, amico mio” disse cameratesco Tony dal suo ufficio di New York, mentre faceva rimbalzare una pallina sul muro. “Come va? Spero di non disturbarti, so che hai molto da fare come grande Dio del Tuono e reggente di Asgard e tutto il resto ma...”

“C'è qualche problema?” disse Thor irritato mentre il piccolo seduto sulle sue ginocchia gli tirava i capelli biondi. Si raddrizzò l'elmo inutilmente e cercò di tagliar corto: “Parla!”

“Ecco, non vorrei impensierirti, ma il tuo amabile maritino ha dichiarato di nuovo guerra al nostro pianeta... So che hai tante cose da fare, ma cerca di capire il mio punto di vista, è già la terza volta quest'anno...”

“Cosa?!” si paralizzò Thor. 

Spostò il suo erede dalle ginocchia e dovette alzarsi in piedi. Il tenero bimbo alzò gli occhi confuso e chiese: “Dov'è mamy? Parli con lui?”

“Dovresti tenerlo più a bada” disse Tony “Mia nonna diceva ' _a volte uno sculaccione è utile più di mille parole'..._ ”

“Mi aveva promesso che stavolta era solo per una pacifica visita diplomatica! Accidenti a quel...”

“Mai pensato che lo faccia per attirare la tua attenzione? Per farti dispetto, il sesso arrabbiato è una favola...”

Dall'altra parte Thor mise giù di botto. Tony si strinse nelle spalle e dopo aver messo a posto il ricevitore tirò indietro la spalliera della poltrona.

“Togli giù le scarpe dalla scrivania” intimò annoiato Steve Rogers mentre finiva di indossare la sua divisa, pronto all'ennesimo scontro con Loki. “Non dovresti andare a prendere l'armatura?”

“Oh, ho già chiamato Bruce, ci penserà lui al gracile fratello-marito di Thor, come al solito” rispose con uno svogliato gesto della mano Tony. “A mio parere non c'è nemmeno bisogno che ti vesti, anche se adoro il modo in cui quell'obbrobrio blu sottolinea le tue...” gli occhi caddero un attimo più giù di quanto avrebbero dovuto, distraendolo dal discorso, poi si riscosse e proseguì: “...qualità innate. Possiamo occupare il tempo in modo migliore, non credi?”

Fingendo di ignorarlo, Steve aprì la porta dell'ufficio e disse: “Ti aspetto alla base tra meno di mezz'ora. Hai giusto quel tempo a disposizione per andare a prendere l'armatura.”

“Niente sesso arrabbiato? Mi sembra che tu sia nello spirito giusto...”

“L'armatura!” ribadì Steve e sbatté la porta prima che l'altro potesse rispondere.

Tony tornò a stravaccarsi sulla poltrona e giocherellò con la pallina, pensieroso. “Diamine. Come fa uno con un corpo tanto divertente a essere così noioso, mi chiedo.”


End file.
